


A Reflection

by ragnarok89



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Female-Centric, Internal Conflict, Introspection, POV Alternating, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Kaho/Karen. It always had been, and it always would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reflection

Kaho knew that she could never be a heroine. She made her peace with it a long time ago. She’s got too many sharp edges to fit the fairytale mold; she had shed too much good from her soul and she had screamed too many times to be a song. She was a Chessmaster, putting pieces upon the board and carrying out creeds and magic. Titles like _heroine_ made her laugh now.

Karen was no heroine, either. If anything, she was a hero, bold and sharp-witted, as strong as the earth and as bright as the sun. She held flames on the palms of her hand, and was called a monster, but she still fought for the world. She frightened people (the sort who needed frightening), and she still stood on her own two feet.

Kaho never would have accepted rescue from anyone who wanted to be a rescuer. But Karen was a hero without even trying, and that just fit them better.

It was a reflection of who they truly were; it always had been, and it always would.


End file.
